Can't Catch Tomorrow
by GigiHudson
Summary: One-shot. A little bit of Myrnin's past, including his first steps into Morganville. It kinda just glosses over his past and focuses on his travel to Morganville.


**Author Note:** _Just a one-shot that ties in with my story Bright Lights And Dark Shadows, but it doesn't have to. This could be from the original books as the only reference to my story/character is very small, and actually could be from the original series. So basically you don't have to read my fanfic to get this. Oh and please review, because none of my Morganville fanfics get many reviews *crying face* _

_**DISCLAIMER! **__**If I owned the series, I would NOT be sitting here writing about it. I would be doing very creative things with Myrnin in a nice hotel. So please, no suing me. It would make me unhappy. And then, I would get PISSED. And violent.**_

Myrnin POV 

I shook my head again. This was ridiculous. Humans and vampires would _never_ be able to exist peacefully together. It was a wild fantasy and she knew it. Humans instinctively feared vampires and so they should. Not to mention no vampire would be content with limited hunting. Nor would they like the idea of living side by side with humans who _knew_.

I sighed.

Amelie always had had big ideas, but this...well, even for her this was outside any of our expansive realms of experience. I tried to stop her from creating the experiment, from this massive mistake, but she wouldn't listen, and by the time I came to stop her it was already too late. Morganville had been created. Of course her intentions were good, but she didn't understand. She had always been one of the more civilised of our kind. She saw no joy in the long and dangerous hunt, the rush of adrenaline as you caught your prey, the exquisite taste of the blood as it drained from the body, the spark of life that you alone now owned...no. That was not Amelie's style.

I took no delight in it either. I had, many years ago, back when I had been so full of bloodlust I had forgotten who I was. But then I remembered, and oh how I hated myself for it! It disgusted me to think of the creature I had become. I no longer wanted this life, and all of the curses it brought with it. But of course, by then it was too late.

Ever since I had found Amelie, we had been friends. Both of us were curious as to the world, philosophers from birth. We were alike. But of course nothing lasts forever, and while I was content to stay in France, happily engrossed in my studies, Amelie was not. She longed to be free of France, and all of the dark memories it held for her. So she left. I didn't begrudge her her freedom; I understood what it was like to want to escape something. I did miss her though.

It wasn't long before I started to travel. I was no longer tied down my material possessions or wants, and I didn't mind sleeping in a simple house with no luxuries. I was more focused on life, living it out as best I could, marvelling at the new inventions, and making some of my own. I never fell in love either, as women held no appeal for me as anything other than friends. My life was simple. I did jobs around the area and I studied. I was happy with that. I moved around alot lest anyone realise I didn't age, but apart from that my life was stable.

I got my blood willingly, from maidens who hung around dark places. None of them ever declined my request for blood, and I didn't have to hurt anyone. Sometimes they would die. I felt pity for them, but much in the way that someone feels when they lose a pet: slightly sad and rather disheartened. More often than not they would live, but their drug addled minds would not be able to recall the event in any detail, so I was safe from persecution.

It was in the 1600's that everything changed. I fell in love, but it didn't end well. Of course it wouldn't. I was a creature of evil, and that meant I deserved no light. I left England after that as I just couldn't bring myself to stay in the country. I travelled over Europe again, but my happiness had gone. I took no joy in life anymore. I went through a particularly dark phase in which I returned to my old habits. After a while though, even that wouldn't help me forget the horrors I knew had happened. I tried to kill myself, but with my old age even the sun didn't particularly hurt me. Nothing seemed to help. Then Amelie found me again, and I became better. I still wasn't who I used to be, but then again, nor was she.

Something had changed Amelie. She was no longer the young queen so filled with hubris at her own triumphs, and delight at her life, instead she was as cold and removed as her father. She thawed out a little in the time I spent with her, but after a year or two, we both grew bored with each other's company. She left again, and I went into a hibernation of sorts.

We stayed in touch by letter, but those were infrequent, and impersonal. Until one day I received the letter detailing her plans for a town in which humans and vampires could live together. I tried to stop her but nothing could stop Amelie, and so soon the town had been built. I was on my way to beg her to abandon the plan for all of our sakes when the news reached me that the town was ready.

I looked down again at the letter in my hands. It was a few years old, 10? 20? I had stayed away from the town because I knew what would happen. Nothing good could ever come of her foolish plan. But now I was lonely and tired again. What would be the harm I suppose? I need only visit for a few days. A holiday of sorts. So here I stood, just on the border of the town. Amelie's town. I walked forward, into the unknown.

Why not?


End file.
